Final Destination Deaths' Coming
by dragon age origins guy
Summary: When Rob has a vision of him and another group of people dying at a concert will he be able to stop death or will death claim more victims? New chapter is up so please R&R I love hearing from people :D
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so I love the whole final destination thing so much and I really want to start a story on it so I'd really like to get a bunch of ideas for characters so if you have any plz let me know as soon as possible. I'll probably do around 10 to 15 people and any age is fine well not under 12. _

_In 2000 the flight 180 curse began. First there were six students and a teacher who got off the doomed flight only to be hunted down by death killing each more horrible then the next. Then a year later there was the route 23 pile up. Yet another soul saved those that should have died, only to have death stalked them all again. More events started to happen every year till the infamous devils' flight derailment. Last year a boy had a vision of a crash at a racing event. He and everyone that left ith None of the survivors are alive today to tell tales of their events they are all buried. Events began happened every year till now. In 2010. When a young high school students' has a vision of him and some classmates dying at a concert. Will Rob be able to stop death or will death claim more heads to join the others that tried to cheat him._

_My main character/visionary will be Rob Tate_

Here is a layout for you to put your characters. Just send your characters in the review.

_Full Name:_

_Age:_

_Gender:_

_Occupation:_

_Relationship Status:_

_Fear:_

_Appearance (you may name a celebrity that you look like if you would like):_

_Personality:_

_Interests:_

_Bio:_


	2. Concert of Death

**A/N: I **_**want to take everyone who sent me in characters!!! ^_^ and I hope its okay but I'm just going to portray your characters the way they are written!!! ^_^ um hahaha a suggestion from **__**.Move is to have a Third Eye Blind concert so I will. I hope you enjoy and if you have any suggestion please put them in your reviews. I know how I want to do the first death but more ideas would be most appreciated.**_

Rob sat in the front seat of his best friends' car listening to his IPod. He looked out his window and admired the surroundings he saw. He was on his way to go see a concert. Andrew his friend had literally dragged him to the car.

"Man this concert is going to kill and I can't wait to meet up with the girls." Andrew said super excited. "Yeah I bet it'll be great." Rob said with a somewhat excited tone.

Rob was a boy of 17 with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He was 5'10 and had a very athletic built and was always sporting the latest urban clothes.

Andrew on the other hand was 6'0 and had light brown hair with green eyes. Andrew was very skinny and easy fit into his emo outfits.

The two of them had been friends since kindergarten, and had been on the football team together since middle school. "So what time does the show start?"

I asked. "Huh oh um about 8:00." Was his answer. We planned to meet up with some of our other friends at the Third Eye Blind concert. When we finally got to the concert it was packed. _Thank god we bought our tickets ahead time._ As we moved through the crowd I received a call on my phone.

"What are you doing don't you see us?" said a friend of mine named Amy. "No where are you?" "Turn around stupid hahaha I'm behind you." I turned around to see three girls standing behind me. There was Amy Wong, Nolan Hitchcock, and Sunday "Sunny" China Walden.

Amy was not only the smartest girl at school but probably the hottest. She was about 5'5 with long black hair and dark brown eyes. Many guys desired her curvy hourglass figure and busty attributes and big butt. Though despite all her talents Amy was a very caring and loving person always helping people.

Nolan Hitchcock had dirty blonde hair with electric blue streaks, dark chocolate brown eyes, and an olive skin complexion. Nolan could also always be counted to wear her Hurley sweater, torn jeans and DC's at least once every week. Nolan was the battery of our school. She had unlimited amounts of energy and was always goofing off in class, but she was still cool. She had sadly lost one of her brothers 10 years ago in a freak accident.

Sunday "Sunny" China Walden was my last friend. She had graduated last year but was still close with all of us. Sunny is Very good looking. She has short, brown hair, thin, light strands hanging limply over her eyes. She's' also average height, slim, and often wears a red leather jacket, jeans, white converse shoes, and black gloves. Sunny had lost her mother while on a trip to Africa by delusional vultures and has sense then had a fear of birds._I kind of had a crush on her but I didn't think she liked me like that._

"So you done staring and ready to rock out?" Sunny asked me. ""Oh yeah, lets go." We all made our way into the area. As we passed through the entrance gate I felt a cold brush of wind hit my neck. I quickly began to rub my neck. I turned around but saw no sign of wind. "Come on dude lets go." Andrew said. "Right I'm right behind you."

When the five of us made our way to our front row seats the concert was starting to begin. A man tripped and fell in front of his seat. His girlfriend quickly went to help him. "Oh sucks for him." Nolan joked. I noticed a girl and her boyfriend making out a few seats to our left. "Hey watch it." I turned to my right and saw three friends playing with each other. I noticed all the other people in our row. They were all young and totally into thier own worlds. I looked to the stage as the music started.

The band started playing a song called Bonfire. The full crowd came to life screaming and shouting as the singing began. "_She said it's alright She said no don't die alone There's no goodbyes Lightning comes and lightning go_." The words to song began to stick out to me. The cold wind began to play again at my neck and my body began to tingle. "_I keep burning on and on and on_." The words seemed like they were directed right to me now. "_Maybe you and I are cursed_."

I looked over at one of the giant speaker and noticed a spark. All of a sudden wires from the speakers began flinging out of control shooting sparks everywhere. I looked over in terror as I saw a spark fly towards the man who had tripped in front of his seat. He was being zapped to death. His body jolted and shook until he began to fall. His girl screamed as he fell atop her electrocuting her also leaving both smoking corpses.

People around us began screaming and running towards exits. As I stood in front of my seat I saw a wire hit the bands' drummer. He quickly died. But the electricity hit all his metal equipment making his drum set exploded. Pieces of metal flew into his band mates and into the crowd.

The couple I had seen earlier were impaled in an instant. A piece went right through the girls eye and right into the mans' neck. He was spitting blood as we began to run.

Another spark blew out one of the huge speakers and it came crashing down into the crowd. I saw a group of three friend crushed.

All of a sudden Nolan and another girl tripped. When they were on the ground some kind of metal box started flying at us and it smashed Nolans' head right off. Then the speaker exploded burning the girl next to Nolan alive. "Nolan!" I screamed but Andrew was grabbing me by my shirt to move.

As we ran up the fire was now spreading around the arena and people began to panic. A man was pushed forward and landed right on a metal pipe. I spun around as I noticed Andrew and a girl the ground screaming as people ran on top of them. I screamed out in horror as I saw the fire spread to Andrew and the girl others in their area. There was so many people being burning, electrocuted and just screaming as they died. People were now falling off banisters on fire, rolling on the ground and more.

Another explosion rocked the ceiling as it fell on many people. All of a sudden the stands began to creak and crack as they fell into themselves. Amy screamed as she and others fell to their deaths. I quickly grabbed a rail and held Sunny's hand as more of the stands collapsed.

"Hang on." I screamed at her "I can't." Sunny slipped from my grasp and screamed as she fell. I looked around at all the death around me and started to cry. i started trying to lift myself up. I heard a final explosion erupt and screamed out as I saw a metal pipe flying towards my head. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" right before it hit me I woke up.

I was standing in front of my seat. I quickly began to look around sweating profusely. Amy looked at me worried. "Rob what's wrong you look sick are you okay?"

I quickly looked over as the same man tripped in front of his seat. "Oh sucks for him." Nolan joked just like in my vision. I looked to my left and saw the couple making out. "Hey watch." I said. "What did you say?" Sunny asked looking at me. Sure enough the three friends started play fighting and the same boy said "Hey watch it."

"We have to leave now." My friends all looked at me. "What are you talking about crazy the shows starting like right now." Nolan said eyeing me. "Yeah dude we can't leave till it's all over." Andrew said smiling. "I sat up and started to yell. "No I'm serious if we stay were all going to die." "That's not even funny." Amy said now standing.

The 15 people in our row all began to look at me. "Hey man why don't you shut the hell up." said the boyfriend who had stopped kissing his girl. He stood up and moved in front of me. "No move." I pushed him out of my way to leave. He stumbled but caught himself and punched me. "Hey." Andrew said as he began to intervene.

Pretty soon all the people on our row were standing and trying to pull me from the guy. A security guard ran up to all of us. "Hey that's enough I want all of you jackasses out right." "What." Said many of the people on the row. "Thank you." I said under my breath.

The security guard made all of us leave the arena. When we were out side the boyfriend tried to attack me again. "ENOUGH!" said the security guard. Everyone began to grab me and the guy again. "Now what's the problem kid?" He said now addressing me. "I saw it in my head." "Saw what exactly?" "I saw people dying act the concert." "Bull crap. He's just trying to get attention." said the boyfriend.

Then there was a loud explosion and we all turned as we heard people begin screaming. "Oh my God." Said a few in our group. Everyone was now looking at me. The scenery around me all began to spin. I felt a lump I my throat. I started to breathe very heavily. As scary as my dream was id didn't want it to come true. The faces around me started blurring. I throw up and then I passed out into a white light.

**A/N: Alright here's chapter 1 and I hope everyone likes it. ^_^ Ummm I kind of wrote it without character descriptions for all those that will die. I decided to kill 15 people so I still need 10 more characters so I can describe them in the interrogation scene. I'll just create more myself if I have to but I love other peoples. I'll start chapter 2 as soon as I have more characters and please send in deaths if you want to see someone die that way. Thanks again and plz review ^_^!!!!!**


	3. Date with Fate

**A/N: Sorry if I went into to much detail with the characters I just wanted to describe them as best as possible but thats now finally done!!! ^_^**

A couple of hours had past and I was stuck in a waiting room in a police station. The room was unusually quiet and everyone was staring at me. I looked up and realized I knew some of the people in the room.

There was Lily Washington, Kina Parker, and Scooter Sies.

Kina was our schools local Goth so to say. She always dressed in blacks, reds, and slivers. She had run away from home at 17 and had been living alone ever since. She worked at a local book store called The Dragon's Lair, which was full of horror and Sci-fi which always kept her reading and sarcastic. Despite all this she looked incredibly like Mandy Moore with black hair and blue eyes.

Lily Washington was a sophomore at school with and was very athletic and loved soccer, softball, and skateboarding. She had dark brown hair, hazel eyes that change depending on my mood, tan skin, and mostly wore dark colored hoodies baggy jeans, tank tops, and vans DC's your usual skateboarder. She was very energetic and got in trouble a lot as the class clown. She also loves animals and music especially metal and hard rock.

My last friend was Scooter Sies. He had dark brown wavy hair, sea foam colored eyes, very lanky, about 6'0. You would find him commonly wears loose t-shirts and blue jeans. He was our schools slacker and rarely shows up for classes, usually getting high behind the school. He was held back a grade so is on his second year of Grade 12. When he is functional though, he is usually very sarcastic and tries to make those around him laugh. Besides working at Wal-Mart he only likes partying, rock music, guitar, concerts, television.

_These were my friends that got crushed together in my dream_. I gazed down the long table and glanced at more faces that I already knew.

Casey Chaney and her boyfriend Johnny Horton were sitting close together trying their best not to stare at me. It's ironic how they started dating after the death of their older siblings. Casey was 5'4 with short bleach blond hair and bright blue eyes. She was pretty average in weight and always dressed in Hollister clothes. She was probably our schools gossip, all starting rumors or drama. She wanted to get into acting and actually got accepted to a school in France.

Johnny was about 5'9 and was a ginger with green eyes. He was also was about average weight and dressed in Abercrombie. He was usually quiet when he was by himself, but always talking when he was with Casey. He was going to go to school with Casey in France and marry her at some point. Johnny and Casey were the first couple that died in my dream.

I shuttered at the thought of their smoking corpses. I continued to glance at our group. My eyes finally made their way to my former attacker and his girlfriend. I guess I was so hysterical I didn't recognize my high school football captain and head cheerleader.

Tony Stella had never really liked me. He is 6'1 and has dark brown hair and eyes to match. He is very muscular and always loves to wear Polo. Tony was your average high school jerk. He had won himself a sports scholarship and was planning to go to school with Jessica.

Jessica was 5'7, black, and was another of our schools hottest girls like Amy. She had jet black hair and shinny brown eyes and a lovely hourglass figure. She loved Abercrombie and always wore it. Jessica is a manipulative and smart girl that loves messing with others and getting what she wants. She planned to become a model a live with Tony forever.

I remembered the metal that had stock in them and almost gagged. I saw the girl who had tripped next to Nolan and was burned alive but didn't know who she was.

She looked Latino and had beautiful black hair and hazel eyes. She was about 5'6 and had a smoking body. She was dressed in a pink Baby Phat and looked frightened and in a hurry.

I saw the guy that was pushed into a pole too. He was black and had Black hair and one Brown eye and one Green eye. He had a lean build and looked about 5'11. He too was dressed in a Polo outfit.

I eventually looked at the last person in our group. It was a young Asian looking girl with icy Blue contacts in her eyes and black hair and blue streaks. She a very slim build and was dressed in emo like clothes. I cringed when I thought of all the people stepping on a small person.

It was really weird having everyone stare at me. I looked at Amy, Andrew, and Sunny and they all smiled weakly. Nolan had her head down and looked like she was crying. This was probably too much for her especially after what happened to Billy.

The door to the interrogation room finally opened and two men walked in. "Hello everyone I'm detective Weine and this is detective Biggs. I know this has been a very trying time for all of you but we really need to piece together today's events. We will be interview each of you separately. Miss Chaney if you would come with us." Casey looked at all us a got up to leave.

"So please tell us what happened today at the concert." Detective Weine asked. "Well me and Johnny were going for our date and…" "Then Rob starts shouting and standing up…" Johnny said. "It was all crazy I went with Lily and Scooter to break up the fight…" said Kina. "I grabbed Rob and pulled him back…" Scooter replied. "I was feeling bad for the guy he seemed so scared…" Lily answered. "Rob said we were all going to die…" Amy said weakly. "I was trying to get Tony away from him…" Andrew said. "So Rob the asshole starts going off about everyone dying…" Tony said with a frowned. All the survivors were interviewed until they finally got to Rob.

"So Rob please tell me what happened today." "Well I got to the concert with my friends and sat down. I guess I fell asleep or something or had a daydream. I saw everyone die." "What do you mean you saw everyone die?" Asked detective Biggs. "In my head I saw the wires snapped sending out sparks, I saw the speakers fall, I saw the fire, the building collapse, and then I woke up." "This is very interesting." Detective Weine finally said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "It's nothing, we'll be keeping in touch with you thank you Rob." I looked warily at the men in front of me and left. "You didn't tell him why?" Biggs asked. "You know I don't believe in that 180 curse shit. But still we'll keep an eye on this group just in case." "And what happens if they start dying sir this will be the tenth time now." "Then we'll help them that's all we can do."

The police finally let us get picked up by our families. There were hugs and tears all over the room and a general feel of relief. I was just glad when I finally got home that night. As I lay in my bed I thought back at what happened. All the death it made me ill I couldn't stand it.

Three weeks passed almost like an instant. School was the worst part. Many people stared at me and practically ran away when I walked past them.

They had finally set up a memorial service for all those that died including the Third Eye Blind band members. My parents really wanted me to go but I didn't want to. I felt like just staying in m room for all eternity away from the rest of the world. I decided to go anyways for my friends and Sunny. When we made it to the memorial it was packed with grieving families. The city had wanted all the survivors to attend and we were all sitting in a row just like at the concert. As I made my way to my seat I got more than a handful of looks from various people.

I sat down next to Sunny, Amy, and Andrew. "Hey man how you doing?" Andrew asked. "Alright I guess." I said with a weak smile. "It's not your fault Rob." Amy said with a serious look. "I know." "Thank you Rob for everything." Sunny said witha smile. i smiled back and got ready for the service.

After all the speeches had ended people began to get up to put flowers on the memorial. When our row stood up I leaded the way. As I stood in front of the memorial I felt a cold wind blow over me. "Hey Rob." I turned to see Lily, Scooter, and Kina. "Hey guys." "Listen I know some people are acting strange right now but we all really wanted to thank you. I mean if it wasn't for you we would all be dead now." Lily said. "Yeah thanks."

Casey and Johnny also made their way up to me as well. "Oh my god I'm really like so happy you had your dream." "Yeah man you're the best. Well see you Monday." I nodded my thanks.

Tony and Jessica slowly made their way to our forming group. "Listen here Tate don't think this means I own you anything." "Tony come on not here." Jessica said grabbing his arm. Finally three other people made their way to me.

It was the Latino woman the black man and the little Asian girl. "Hello I'm Rosa and I just wanted to thank you for saving all of us." "I'm Brandon thanks too." "And I'm Suki." "Here's our numbers if you ever want to talk or something." Rosa handed me their numbers and left.

"Hey dude feel like going to eat?" Andrew asked trying to cheer me up. "No man I think I'm just going to head to bed I'm worn out. Everyone in our circle made their way to wherever they were going.

When I got home I went straight to my room and lay down on my bed. Another gust of air hit me. I looked up and walked over to my window. It was closed. "Damn air vents." I sighed and turned around and tripped. When I fell I kicked my shoe up and it hit my desk sending a newspaper into my fan. "Oh come on." I was getting up when a piece of paper landed on me. I picked it up and read it. Johnny. All of a sudden my T.V. turned on showing car crashes. "What does this mean?" I muttered to myself. I was a bout to stand when a flood of images hit my head. I saw a car a man and blood. I picked up my phone and called Johnny.

"Hey baby how much longer are you going to be?" Casey asked seductively. "Calm down I'm also at McDonalds." Johnny said with a smirk. "Where you at?" "I'm on 180 park avenue." "Oh good I'll come out to walk you." Johnny's phone began to ring. "Hold on babe someone's trying to call me. Hello." "Johnny hey listen its Rob." "Hey man what's up?" "Hey listen I'm having…" "What I can't hear you say it again." "Cars you need to stay away from Cars."

Down the road from Johnny two young teens were beginning a street race. One of the cars brakes began to leak fluid. As they speed down the road one of the boys lost control when he ran over a puddle. His car crashed into his opponent and both cars began flipping down the road. Johnny turned around at the loud noise. "Dude these two cars just crashed I got call the police." "Johnny listen to me stay away from the cars." He had hung up. Casey had walked out of the McDonalds and saw her boyfriend on the phone. As soon as Johnny began to dial 911 one of the cars exploded. Johnny turned around as one of the motors came flinging out the car. It quickly sawed through his head sending half of it right at Casey. She screamed out as half of his head rolled to her feet. "Hello 911 what is your emergency? Hello." Came an operator voice from Johnny's phone.

Rob lay in his bed thinking. _Man I'm paranoid I don't even know why I called Johnny I'll see him tomorrow._


	4. Fall From Grace

**A/N: I really like this chapter and please forgive everyone but I can't help but stage the next death as it's about to happen. You'll hear more character talk as the numbers began to fall.**

The next day when I woke up I slowly sat up and turned the T.V. on. I got out of my bed and made my way to the bathroom.

"And reports are now coming in about a young man who tragically died last night in a bizarre accident. The young man now identified as Johnny Horton was decapitated right in front of his girlfriend near a local McDonalds. Apparently two young drivers were partaking in a street race when one lost control of his car crashing into the other car and sending both flipping down the road. The cars then exploded allowing one of the cars motor to fly out slicing his head in two. How very sad our prayers go to his family. The young man was a survivor of the Third Eye Blind concert massacre…"

I had dropped my tooth paste in the toilet and was shaking at what I had just heard. My cell started buzzing which made me jump I looked at it. I had just received 13 messages from the survivors.

I gulped this couldn't be happening. Another gust of when hit my neck and I shivered. I quickly texted everyone back and told them all to meet me at the local coffee shop in an hour. I got unto my computer and looked up premonitions.

It only to a second for hundreds of article to come up on my computer. There were four particular incidents that caught my attention. The Flight 180 disaster, Route 23 pile up, Devil's Flight derailment, and Motor vehicle crash at the McKinley race track.

I went through all the survivors' profiles. They were al suppose to die but averted death by someone having a premonition. All the survivors were dead. Each death seemed to get more gruesome the next time around. _I had to show this to everyone_. I printed off a couple of pages from each story. I got in my mom's van and headed to the shop.

I called Casey and she said she would be on her way. Another flash of images burned into my skull. I saw a bus this time a blood on faces. I sped up a little bit. When I arrived at the shop everyone was standing outside.

"Rob." Many of my friends called. "Dude did you hear about Johnny?" Scooter asked "Yeah I saw the report this morning." "So what are we going to do now?" Sunny asked worried. "What are we going to do? Oh come on don't tell me you believe in that whole death bull crap." Tony said with a sneer. "Tony is so right, you guys can't seriously believe this bull." Jessica said defending Tony. Everyone in the group began arguing on whether they believed in what was happening or not.

_This is not going to work were all going to die if we stay fighting like this. _Suddenly Casey pulled up and everyone got quiet.

"Casey I'm glad you came and I'm sorry." Casey merely nodded with a bitter look on her face. She wore no makeup and looked as though she had cried forever.

"Everybody listen to me take a look at all this." I proceeded to show everyone everything about the flight 180 curse. "Man this all sounds like bull." Brandon said unconvinced. "You guys all these people are dead, and they died in then order that would have if they had just been in their accidents. Unless someone intervened them it skips them at least for a time." I said pleading with the survivors.

"Well then who's next?" Amy, Lily, Kina, and Sunny asked in unison. I turned to face Casey. She merely laughed at me. "Have you all lost your fucking minds?" "Casey I know this sounds crazy but…" I glanced at a window across the street and saw another bus. "No let me tell all of you something. You can drop dead and take your stupid little conspiracies and shove then right up you're…" before the next word left her mouth Casey was instantly ran over by a bus.

Her blood spattered on some our group and on the pavement. A few people in our group started screaming while others stood with their mouths wide open.

"Dude who's next?" Andrew asked. I tried to think back to the concert. _Was Jessica still alive or did she die before Tony? _"I'm not sure." Tony suddenly grabbed me by the collar and started shouting in my face. "Huh who is it? ME! Answer me." "Hey get off him jerk." Amy said and punched Tony in the face. Jessica started to jump on Amy when everyone began grabbing each other.

"Stop it guys! We have to work together we can't kill each other. Now if I have a vision I'll call you guys. Like if I say water try to keep away from it." We'll all meet up tomorrow and figure out what were going to do alright?" Everyone nodded except for Suki. "Wait don't you think we should stay together I mean…" "Don't worry everyone should be okay and I'll call if I see anything. If I do see something then I should have time to tell you if something's wrong." Rob smiled and patted Suki on her back.

"Rob." Everyone turned to look at Kina. "I think I may know a guy who can help us." "Who the grim reaper?" Jessica asked with a smirk. "No! His name is Mr. Bludworth and he is said to know more about death than normal people do."

"Listen I got to get to work right now or I'm going to get fired." Brandon said as he left. "Yeah I have an appointment with my photographer." Jessica said smiling. "I got work to do." Rosa and Nolan said who had been very quiet since this all began. "Nolan are you okay?" "Yeah I'm great now that I'm part of deaths fucking design and losing my friend the way I lost my brother, oh hell yes I'm perfect." "Nolan." I called after her as she ran away. "Scooter, Lily what about you guys?" "Work dude." "I got practice." Said Lily and Scooter with gloomy faces. "I have to get back home for a project them, but I'll make sure to look for creepy things." Suki said with a happy look. "I'm sure I have something better to do than mess around with you freaks." Tony said with a nasty look.

"Well then the five of us can go talk to this guy." Amy said with a determined look. "Alright let's hurry up." The five of us piled into a car and made our way to the morgue.

Jessica began changing into her new outfit for her photo shoot in a huge glass room on the 8th story of her photographers rented room. "Oh darling you look perfect now give a little smile." "Like this." Jessica said as she bent into a new pose with a smile. "Oh so perfect I'm loving it." A man on the outside of the apartment was cleaning the window of the apartment above. He had no clue that the rope on his pulley was beginning to stretch. "Sweet heart can you move a little closer to the window has a great lighting?" "Sure."

Rob, Sunny, Amy, Andrew, and Kina all made their way into the dark morgue. There was no one at the front desk so they proceeded inside until they found themselves in a cremation room. "Hello." Rob called out. Sunny reached for Rob's hand which made him blush. "This place is really creepy."

All of a sudden a loud noise came from behind us as a tall black man made his way into the room wheeling a body on a gurney. Rob gasped when he saw who the body was. Johnny. "People are always most alive before they die wouldn't you say?" "Listen we need your defeating death Mr. Bludworth." "You're looking for a back exit to a room with only one door. There is no cheating death." "Bull in the some of the reports the survivor cheated death multiple times." Kina outburst. "Sir if you know of a way ton help what harm could it really do to tell us." Sunny said reaching for the man's hand. The man sighed. "They say that death has a conscious plan. That there is a design for everyone. And if one chooses to cheat that design, and then they are give another chance at life." "Then why are people dying now?" Amy asked. "The existence of life that is no longer meant to be sends out a ripple. It disrupts the natural order of things." "So when all of us left the concert and since then to now, we've been alive after we were meant to die." Andrew said putting his head down. "Exactly." "Then how cheat death?" "If one were to figure out deaths design like you did at the concert then you could avoid death for a time." "Is that it I mean is there anything better than just avoiding death? Can't we just beat it permanently?" Amy asked. Mr. Bludworth looked the five of us over. "There are only two ways to defeat death." "And they are?" Andrew said. "Some say that there is a balance to everything. An equilibrium that connects everything in the universe. For every life there is a death for every death there is a life. But the birth of new life that was never meant to be, a soul that was never meant to walk the earth, could invalidate deaths list making it start anew." "Is that why deaths' going in the order it is?" I asked. "To know that you must follow the signs." "Signs?" Sunny asked. "He means a sort of irony. Something that sticks out in your face like the bus Rob saw in the mirror. Or the paper clipping of Johnny." Kina explained. Bludworth simply nodded. "And what's the other way to defeat death?" Amy and I asked in unison. "Sacrifice. For one to die in a way out of deaths design could also invalidate its list leaving people to survive at the cost of one of their fellows." A cold when suddenly washed over the room causing the five friends to look all around. "Hahahahaha looks lime somebody time is up." "What?" I asked. Suddenly a flash of images hit me. I saw glass, blood, and cement. A bottle on a shelf started to roll and crashed shattering on the ground. A liquid substance began to form an image as it leaked. "What is that?" Andrew asked. "It looks like a camera." Amy said. "Oh my god. Jessica!" I shouted "What, what is Rob?" Sunny said moving up to me. "She's at a photo shoot right now!" Kina yelled. Sunny whipped out her cell phone and began calling Jessica. She, Amy, Kina, and Andrew ran out the room. "Thank for your help sir." I said as I turned to leave. "No problem. But be sure to watch the signs Robert. But be warned to disrupt the grand design is like unraveling the universe. And when you pull those threads apart you might just find yourself hanging from them. " "Huh how'd you know my…" when I turned around he was gone. I quickly ran outside and hoped in the car. "Jessica listen you have to stay away from glass and cameras." Sunny breathlessly said into the phone.

"Oh yes darling perfect now I want you to get right onto of the glass." Jessica positioned her self right next to the glass and couldn't hear her phone ring over the music playing in the background. The man on the pulley had no clue as the ropes on his machine began tearing even more. The song Falling Asleep by Death Angel began playing. "There's no hope I'm going down. Won't be long until I kiss the ground. I'm falling out  
There's no lasting. The child will fall. Down will come baby. No one cares at all." "What the hell kind of music is this?" "I don't know sweetie it's not on my Ipod." Suddenly the rope on the pulley snapped. The man screamed as it plummeted into the room beneath him. Jessica screamed as glass shattered above her. The man fell out of the pulley and onto the photographer. "You stupid idiot you could have killed me." Jessica started to yell at the man as the pulley continued swinging and hit her through the giant glass window. Some of her blood splattered and she screamed as she fell down the eight story building. She looked at the ground right before she hit it. The lyrics to the song started playing again and froze on a single versus. "Going down going down."

"She's not picking up." Sunny said worried. "Well then we have to get to Tony if she's dead he's next." I answered. "It's Him, Kina in my vision you, Scooter and Lily were crushed together, then Nolan, Rosa, Brandon, Andrew, Suki, Amy, Sunny, and then me." Everyone gulped and looked forward. I picked up my phone and began calling Tony.


	5. A Hot Body To Die For

A**/N: I'm really happy to put up this chapter guys and I'm so sorry I haven't put it up excuses suck but I was really busy with school and drama and was sick but I am very happy to be typing again and tried to make this chapter very action like and I hope everyone likes it a warning though there is a little cursing in this chapter and if it offends you I'm very sorry and will change the rating if people perfer but it's not that bad. Also I can say that pretty soon now the bodies will be hitting the floor. Well enjoy and please review I love all reviews!!! ^_^**

Tony was in the gym working out on waits when his cell began ringing. It startled him for a second but he calmed himself and looked to see who it was. He cursed to himself when he saw it was Rob. "What the hell do you want?" "Tony Tony where are you?" "The gym now what do you want." "I think your next we need to know…" "Are you still going on about this shit why don't you give it a fucking rest man?" Amy angrily grabbed the phone from Rob and Started screaming into it. "Unless you want to kiss your sorry ass goodbye you no good so of a bitch tell us where the hell you are." Tony mumbled under his breath and said "I'm on Clear Rivers ST happy?" "Very much so now wait there will be there in three minutes oh and try not to die won't you." "I'll try my best." Tony hung up his phone.

"You know Rob we could let him…" "Amy we can't just do that." "Hey I'm just saying." Everybody laughed for a brief second as if what they were in wasn't real, but it was real and not only that but deadly.

Another violent life like vision flooded Rob's mind, someone was choking and burning alive and screaming as fire engulfed them. "Rob!" kina grabbed his hand, "What is it what do you see?" Rob took a second to calm himself. "I… I think Tony is going to burn to death."

As Tony went back to his weights a cool air brushed on his neck. He turned around abut saw the front door was closed. "Damn air conditioning." "Hey Tony I got to go check on my guy outside you okay in here by your self?" "Sure."

The repair man outside was working on some wires outside the gym and cut his finger and cursed as he got down the ladder as the gym owner started talking to him. He had forgotten the lunch he ha left near his work space. A wind blew at his soda can and it spilled into the wiring. The liquid caused the circuits to spark right above the equipment room. Tony was so into his work out that he didn't notice the front door lock itself.

Andrew was honking his horn at the traffic jam in front of him. "Come on we got a death situation here." Kina looked out the window and saw the gym and a chill gripped her. "Rob look!" Rob looked out the window and saw a fire on the roof of the gym and saw two men outside running around and trying to climb a ladder. "Go Rob go." Sunny screamed.

Rob and Kina jumped out of the car and ran toward the gym while dodging cars.

Tony started smelling smoke and looked at the equipment room. The fire inside quickly spread and reach a small gas tank. In a second it blew Tony jumped out of the way at the last second as the door to the room shot off its hinges and nearly smashed him into the wall.

By now smoke had filled up the entire gym and Tony could hardly breathe or see and was slowly suffocating. He slowly crawled to the front of the gym and tired to open the locked door. He started hitting the door as hard as he could as his strength started to dwindle with every punch.

Another spark from behind him sounded off and he turned as another wave of fire started to rise to life. "No no no!" As the fire moved in like a circle around him he tried his best to violently hit the door his hands bleeding to no avail.

All of a sudden a the glass of the front door was smashed in and Rob and Kina quickly grabbed Tony and pulled him away from the gym and started running away from the burning gym. All of a sudden a second explosion erupted from the gym.

In an instant time stood still and another vision hit me. I saw debris metal and blood and and Kina! I pushed Kina and Tony to the group with my self as a sharp metal handle missed Kina's head by mere inches.

Kina gasped and looked at me with tears forming in her blue eyes and tony began to cough under us.

After the firefighters and medical team arrived at the scene and treated Tony and gave him oxygen they said he woukld be find and needed rest and shoukld go to the doctor tomorrow to make sure he was okay.

Sunny decided it was best to get Tony to a doctor now and offered to take him after the rest of us left.

"That's it we have to contact everyone else." Rob said complete seriousness on his sweating face. "We can go to my place my parents are gone for week. Tony offered to everyone surprise. "Alright guys lets go get everyone else before this happens again I'll drive." Andrew stood up and helped Amy carry Kina to the car while Sunny helped Rob take Tony to the police car that had offered them a ride to the doctor.

"Thank you Rob." Tony said looking at seriously. Rob smiled "Don't worry Tony i'm sure we'll be killing each other ourselves when this is all over.

When Rob got in the back seat with Kina she hugged him."Thank you Rob thank you so much!" Kina kissed Rob on his cheek and he blushed deeply. "It was nothing my job to keep everyone alive." The two of them smiled then set off to collect everyone elese before it was to late.

In the shadows of the dying fire a wind blew setting the fire off again for a instant and then dying completely.


	6. Don't Leave Me Hanging

**A/N:Hey everyone sorry I've been away since ever I kind of got out of my writings and I'm so sorry to everyone reading I just got caught up in life and my personal problems and have been depressed but writing really makes me feel better and I really want to finished all the stories I left undone plus FD holds a special place in my heart that said here is the new chapter and if you have been waiting for death and blood you have come to the right place ^_^ also if you read up on characters and have good deaths in mind let me know and I got in mind which characters will make it too the end and well those that rest in peace ^_^!**

_*Few hours later*_Rob made his way into the living room as the survivors sat in a awkward silence. Tony and Sunny had made it back from the hospital last after the doctor reported that Tony would be fine. Suki sat curled up sipping on her hot coco, while Nolan sat looking distant and somewhat angry. _I feel so bad for her. I mean is this my fault did do something? _

Kina gave me a weak smile as she sat next to Suki rubbing her back. I smiled back suddenly happy. Sunny sat next to Tony putting a hand on his shoulder for his loss, while Brandon and Rosa began to look towards me. Amy and Andrew patted my shoulder to get me to speak.

"Alright everyone I think we all know why we are here. Now whether you want to believe it or not we all cheated death. We were supposed to die at that concert but because of my vision we didn't and were here now. But death is cutting our second chance in half. Johnny, Casey, and Jessica are all dead and Tony almost died today." Rob stopped for a moment to let the words settle in. "Some of you may think that's coincidence but I just can't."

Brandon opened his mouth to speak. "Rob I feel for you for losing your friends but where is the proof I mean what's to say that all their deaths were accidents or that they were suppose to die and you were suppose to have your vision and the rest of us are fine." "Yeah I mean the thought of death just stalking us is just too fantasy for me I me come on!" Rosa blurted out eyes wide. "So what Casey, Johnny, and Jessica just dropped dead out of the blue?" Amy said with a hint of anger rising."I have to agree." Nolan said finally speaking her voice calm and still almost emotionless. "Thank you." Amy said. "Not with you with Rosa and Brandon. I refuse to believe that my brother and me who did nothing to the world are being killed for no reason for some stupid balance are fucking kidding me that is total bullshit.!" Nolan said.

"Nolan!" Sunny said shocked. "Nolan I know what happened to Billy and I'm sorry I was there for you then and I'm trying to be with you now but you have to believe me we all have to work together here or else were all going to die!" Rob stated pleadingly. "No Robert I'm sorry no I just need to get away from all of this I don't need it." She stood and made her way to the front door but Andrew caught her arm and looked in her eyes. He saw the fear the anger. "Nolan please!" She looked at him back in his eyes. She put her head down and slumped next to the wall Andrew beside her.

Rob nodded his thanks. "Ummm Rob what are we going to do I mean what did you find out from that Bludworth guy?" Suki asked in her small voice her blue eyes shining in the lit room. "Right thanks Suki. He told me that since we cheated death that basically we are disrupting that natural order of all things and that a ripple of a hole has been made and that death is trying to seal it back up and that we can save each other by intervening in one another's deaths."

"We don't want put a Band-Aid on this Rob we need to stop all the bleeding." Tony said. "I know Tony. Mr. Bludworth told us of two possible ways to invalidate the list but…" "But what Rob?" Rosa asked. "One way is possibly equaling out events like someone having a baby that was never meant to walk the earth a new soul that could save us all." "Well no one here is pregnant so that's out." Nolan said sarcastically.

"The next way is well to put it frankly a sacrifice." "Excuse me what did you say?" Brandon asked eyeing Robert suspiciously. "If a person were to die out of order of the design that death has made it could invalidate the list. One person sacrifices them self to save everyone else." Once again silence took the room.

"Well what about you Rob?" Brandon said looking up. "What about me?" "If this was your vision and you got us into this and are supposed to be our leader why don't you save us huh why don't you sacrifice yourself for us?" "Yeah!" Said Rosa "They kind of have a point Rob I mean would you that do I mean if that is a way of saving every this might be something to consider." Lily said with a terrified look on her face.

"Are you all sick?" Kina stood up and walked over to Rob. "Rob saved all of us and were suppose to be here trying to stay alive. All of us how dare you even begin to think that way any of you!" "Because it's fair bitch." Brandon said "Watch your fucking mouth asshole." Amy said stepping to Brandon. "Whoa come guys stay cool we don't have time for this." Andrew said getting between them. Soon everyone was up and shouting at each other or trying to get people to calm down. Rob face contorted in anger and Shouted. "Lily or Scooter is about to die everyone shut the fuck up!"

_*Outside the house the gardeners were busy fixing the lawn of Tony's home. A gardener on a lawn mower didn't notice as a pebble got sucked into his machine and shot up. Worker on the third floor of Tony's home yelled as the pebble smacked the windows they were working on causing the safety slits to fall off.*_

Soon a flash of images burned into Rob's skull. He saw glass shattered, a hole in someone's head, a clown, and he saw someone falling and the images of Lily and Scooter's faces. Rob quickly looked around for any signs.

*_Tony's brother hid in the closet in the room in a clown Halloween outfit ready to finally jump out and get his brother back for being a dick this morning._* *Another pebble got sucked up and shot with lighting speed at the third floor window and arguing group.*

The chill hit the back of Rob's neck as he saw a large pebble flying towards the window… at Scooter! Rob jumped at Scooter as the pebble smashed the glass sending large pieces of glass toward Scooter's head pulling him down.

Every ducked and Tony's brother Mike jumped out of the closet as if on cue with a fake plastic knife in hand Lily began freaking out and running from her nightmare across the room to the window and tripped on a little clown doll left of the floor flying straight through the window. Everyone screamed and ran towards the window. Rob looked in horror as he saw Lily holding on for dear life on a ledge.

"Rob help me I don't want to die please!" Lily cried as she began to slip. Rob quickly grabbed her hand as she slipped everyone inside holding him trying to pull. The wind began to blow fiercely making a nearby string wire from the window flail around. "Lily!" Rob screamed. The wire wrapped around Lily's neck as she struggled to pull up using one hand in a panic she began trying to undo the wire but as she struggled it began to pull tighter. As they pulled up Lily's hand in Robs slipped she screamed her last as her body weight caused her to fall bringing the wire with it. Stopping near the second floor she reached for her neck eyes turning red and gasping as she struggled to breathe. The group and workers watched helplessly as Lily Strangled to death finally falling still and blowing slightly in the wind and permanent look of terror on her face.

"Another down." Rob muttered as the cold chill swept over his whole body and the trees waved at him. He gulped "It's getting more vicsious now we have to prepare."

**A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed the new chapter I finsihed it in a few hours yay! ^_^ Now is time to get serious so I tried to make this a serious chapter as things began to heat up also any ideas would be greatly appreciated and please R&R and let me know what you all think ^_^**


	7. Bite Me

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry I've been so long I've been busy and kind of in thought as to new deaths I want to stay creative lol. I'm sort of happy to announce that too help get over my problems I'm stacking up the work load. At this new school I have SEVEN classes and I'm in THREE clubs (BETA, FBLA, and DRAMA) and I'm taking a ONLINE CLASS which is my first ever and is really exciting. I also have almost straight A's just a high B in chemistry keeping me from all A's. Oh and I've had multiple people send me messages with their characters and I was thinking I would use the characters in a sequel if that is okay otherwise I could try to find a way for them into the story but I had about fifteen characters already so… but here is the next chapter hope everyone enjoys and If you have a question just send it to me and review ideas or suggestions :D.**

The sound of sirens began to fade down into low whispers. Police, ambulance, and fire trucks had made their way to Tony's front law and driveway. They had finally got Lily down and were wheeling her out. The tension in the air was thicker than fog in the morning after a long rain.

You could almost smell the anger and fear in the air. Rob stood trying his best to hold himself together. He was shaking. How can this keep happening? _Why is it happening Lily never did anything wrong! None us did why us. _

Hot tears began to form in his eyes but Rob held then back. This was not the time for crying for mourning all his dead friends now was the time for war. Rob knew this was far from over and other would probably still die but he was not giving up!

"Rob." Rob turned to face Kina her face somber. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out and the tears started to burst from his eyes but he held them he had to hold them. Kina wrapped her arms around him and held him tight as he began to shake again.

They held in each other in silence as the world around them began to fade and for a moment just a moment they both could be somewhere else. They were in a far off place, a safe place, a place away from death.

It had been a whole twenty-four hours since Lily died. _Lily's dead_.

Rob sat in his room staring at the soup his mom had brought him. The remainder of the group had called him and many thought that their bad luck had ended with Lily. _Had it_? Rob tried to think back the day before how he had saved Scooter and then Lily died.

_Had she died out of turn did that screw up death_? Rob began to feel for Scooter he hadn't talked to him since it happened. He had heard that Scooter and Lily were dating. _He must be devastated that he is alive and she not_.

Rob looked up at his clock it was 10:15 PM.

He took a long sigh a made his way to his bed and plopped down on it looking up and his spinning fan. _Maybe it'll fly off and kill me_. Rob closed his eyes for what felt like a second before his TV came to life.

The loud sound made him jump and he realized it was a train. With a woman tied to the track about to be run over.

As if on cue and violent vision hit him he fell back on his bed as he saw a train, blood, darkness, and fangs jump up at him.

Rob took a second to compose himself and clear his mind. After piecing together the pieces of the vision he came to a horrible conclusion. "Nolan."

He said as he was out of his room with his cell phone in hand.

The TV continued to play as no one came to the rescue of the tied girl and her screams were drowned by the sound of the train.

Nolan was walking the train tracks.

She hated coming here at night she hated the dark. It freaked her out and the thought of death following her in the darkness scared her even more.

But she had come and she had come with purpose. As she approached the spot she began to sit down.

"I… I miss you Billy. I miss you so much and I still think about you every day. Can you believe it's happening to me well was I swear I must have been going crazy huh real fucked up aren't I?"

She paused when she thought she her something and moved closer to the track and laid down in it. "I brought you flowers." She laid then next to herself.

It was here that Nolan came to find peace to rest and forget about the world. And she needed to forget now more ever.

"A few of my friends died but their probably with you now. It was so horrible and I was staring to believe Rob but now I wonder if they were just that accidents. I mean anything is possible right?"

She looked up at the moon and closed her eyes embracing the silence.

Rob was with Kina, Amy, and Andrew now as they sped to the train tracks. Amy looked up on her phone that a train was due in a few minutes. They all held their breath as they neared their destinations.

Nolan looked up as she taught she heard a train coming she began to stand and did not notice her pants get caught on the track. As she stretched her arms she heard a approaching car and saw Rob jump out of it followed by Amy, Andrew, and Kina.

"What are you guys doing here?" "What are you doing here?" Amy asked almost out of breath. "Billy" Nolan said flatly. "What." Said Andrew. "My brother Billy." "Were sorry but Rob had a vision and we wanted to make sure you were okay." Kina interrupted trying to keep things cool.

"Not with that stuff guys come on laugh a little it's over as bad as it was it ended with Lily I mean maybe she was suppose to die before Scooter but she didn't I don't know but it's been a whole day. No accidents no deaths." Nolan said finally bringing back her famous smile. It made Rob smile too.

Amy quickly stepping up to break the happy moment. "Sorry to break the happiness but vision means death that's bad." She said sarcastically. The horns of a train went off as it came into view coming down the track.

A cold wind blew all over Rob. "Nolan come on let's get off the tracks!" "Okay calm down it's not that hard to move." Nolan laughed. As the pair began to get off the tracks Nolan realized she was stuck. "Oh scary hahahaha!" she reached down to get loose but couldn't. "Nolan the train is going fast come on!" Andrew yelled. Nolan looked at them all her eyes cold and face in panic. "I'm stuck!"

Rob's heart stopped. The train was now almost upon them they all ran back on the track and began to pull.

The train howled even louder as the driver tried to slow but couldn't fast enough. The group was now screaming as the track refused to let go of Nolan as if death had caught her and would not give her up. The train was now a few feet away.

Rob screamed as he used his strength to rip Nolan free just as the train was upon then. Rob and Nolan flew back together while Andrew, Amy, and Kina fell together the other side of the tracks. When the train had its emergency brake pulled it caused a shard of metal to start breaking.

As the long train started pass them a hissing noise rattled up behind Rob and Nolan as a Massasauga rose behind them. Rob held his breath as the venomous snake looked him over and was shocked by Nolan's sudden scream.

The snake quickly jumped at her and bit her neck she lunged up screaming and pulling at it as it bit down harder. Rob got up and strated to pull the tail so the snake would not kill Nolan. The loose piece of metal flew off the train and in a instant Rob felt a hot liquid hit his face. Followed by the screaming of his friends.

He still felt the snake in his hands but when he opened his eyes he saw he was only holding its body.

He looked down at the ground trembling. And saw Nolan's body but not her head or neck. His eyes followed a trail of blood until they rested on Nolan neck and head. Her eyes and mouth locked in an eternal scream and the head of the snake still stuck to her neck still making bite movements as it twitched. And with one hard bite Nolan's eyes bulged and stared right at

Rob. He felt sick and dizzy and then all was white again.


End file.
